


Dear My Sunshine

by emmaauricula



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Athletes, Child Kageyama Tobio, Dad Tsukishima Mom Hinata, F/M, Family, Female Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Miscarriage, TsukiHina, Volleyball
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaauricula/pseuds/emmaauricula
Summary: Tentang Tsukishima Kei dan Shoyo yang berusaha menjadi orangtua sekali lagi.





	Dear My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Dear My Sunshine
> 
> Tsukishima Kei and Fem Hinata Shoyo Fiction
> 
> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini - Emma.

1.

Shoyo membiarkan Kei memeluknya dari belakang. Ia juga tidak menampik jalur yang dibuat Kei di sepanjang lehernya. Namun saat Kei merengkuhnya, Shoyo berharap dia melepaskan diri sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kita akan berusaha lagi."

Shoyo bergetar dengan fabrik di lengan Kei yang basah. Kekasihnya memeluk lebih erat. Kei berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

2.

8 Maret seharusnya jadi hari yang sibuk. Kei akan ditantang kenyataan untuk bersikap sigap dan sabar. Mungkin akan ada drama seperti Shoyo yang menjambak rambutnya atau menggigit sebelah tangan yang bebas dari kemudi. Kei yang menyumpahi jalanan atau ditilang. Ah atau akan ada drama yang lebih konyol, Kei lupa mengangkut Shoyo ke mobilnya. Atau Kei akan jadi sasaran Shoyo saat menahan nyeri sepanjang ranjang bersalin didorong. Shoyo tidak tahu yang mana yang akan terjadi. Sebab hari ini, ia meletakan tas tersebut di pangkuannya. Kei duduk di kursi pemudi dengan tenang. Perjalanan mereka lancar. Tidak ada macet atau pun tilang. Dan saat kaki Shoyo menapak tidak ada praktisi kesehatan apalagi ranjang beroda. Shoyo berdiri dengan sepatu bersol pendek dan rok selutut. Ia mengenakan pakaian formal dengan bros kuning tersemat di jas semi formal kelabunya.

Kei berdiri di samping Shoyo dengan setelan formal jas dan dasi. Tas yang Shoyo pangku sudah tersampir di bahunya. Kei menggenggam lengan Shoyo dan langkah keduanya berdetak di lantai sebuah panti asuhan.

Kei dan Shoyo mendonasikan milik putera mereka yang hidup untuk satu hari.

3.

Di ruang dengan tatami, ke dalam mangkuk di altar kayu. Shoyo meletakan biskuit bayi. Tanganya mengatup dan ia berdoa.

"Ibu menyayangimu."

4.

Shoyo mendudukkan diri di lengan sofa yang Kei duduki. Sebuah ciuman kemudian ditanam di kepala Kei. Suaminya tidak menoleh matanya masih fokus pada diagram dalam tablet meski begitu sebuah gumaman diloloskan sebagai jawaban.

"Bisakah kita pergi berlibur?"

Kei berhenti fokus dia menoleh, Kei mengarahkan seluruh kemampuan inderanya untuk mencari tahu bahwa yang Shoyo katakan adalah keseriusan.

"Ah ... kapan, kapan kau ingin pergi aku akan mengambil cuti."

Shoyo tersenyum. Tangannya memerangkap kedua sisi wajah Kei. Dahinya jatuh hingga melekat dengan milik suaminya.

"Secepatnya, aku ingin bulan madu lagi."

5.

Kei tahu bahwa Shoyo memaksakan diri. Di antara erangan dan desahan mencapai puncak. Telinga Kei menangkap napas putus asa. Shoyo masih bersedih. Meski begitu, Kei tidak akan menarik dirinya. Kei tidak akan berhenti bergerak. Kei akan menjawab keinginan Shoyo sebagaimana kekasihnya menerima kenyataan yang diberikan padanya.

Sekali lagi di hari yang sudah cerah, rambutnya diremas Shoyo dengan gemas.

6.

Saat hari pembuangan sampah tiba, Kei menemukan penyebab Shoyo mengajak Hitoka makan es krim di hari hujan.

"Oh, negatif."

7.

Kei mencoret kolom tanggal pada ponsel pintarnya. Jika hitungannya tepat maka dalam empat hari masa subur Shoyo akan tiba.

Agak mesum memang. Hanya saja Kei memang berhak. Terlalu banyak sampah satu garis yang mengisi tong di kamar mandi. Shoyo sudah terlalu lelah. Maka ini giliran Kei menyangganya.

8.

"Tiga hari dua malam?"

Shoyo menyidik, "jatah cutimu memang masih ada?"

"Bang Kuroo yang mengurusnya."

Shoyo terkekeh namun suaranya terasa nyeri di ulu hati Kei.

"Aku yakin."

Kei bisa melihat bola mata Shoyo tiga kali lebih lembab.

9.

"Udaranya enak ya."

"Hu-um."

"Kei ... geli."

"Hu-um."

"Kei ... "

Kei mencium bibir Shoyo. Lutut kekasihnya melunak. Pintu ditutup dengan tendangan ujung kaki belakang. Celahnya yang menyempit dengan gerakan lambat memotret bagaimana pria besar menaut bibir perempuan dalam gendongannya.

10.

"Kei, kau dicari seseorang."

Kei mendongak dan bergerak ke lantai satu sebagaimana seniornya menunjukkan.

"Kei, kau lupa bekalmu. Sudah ya aku masih harus membuat pesanan anting milik Kak Alissa."

Kei tidak sempat menahan Shoyo, bahkan sekedar mengatakan tunggu pun tida bisa. Shoyo segera melesat dan menyisakan Kei bersama kotak bento baru. Padahal sejam lalu Kei baru makan porsinya hari ini.

"Ah, semoga bukan resep aneh-aneh lagi."

Daging reptil kemarin rasanya sangat tidak cocok untuk lidah Kei.

"Lah, Kau dapat makan siang baru?"

"Entah, Shoyo jadi sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Kei membuka kain pembungkus kotak bentonya.

"Perutmu memang masih kuat?"

"Ma- ..."

Kei mendorong kursinya. Dia hampir terjatuh karena terbelit kaki sendiri. Kei terburu-buru. Kei harus menelepon Shoyo.

Agak heran dengan tingkah Kei barusan, Kuroo mengintip kotak makan siang Kei. Kuroo tersenyum.

"Akhirnya gol juga."

11.

Shoyo kerajingan menonton pertandingan voli. Baik secara langsung atau lewat tv. Ngidam yang aneh membuat Kei spontan berpikir putra kedua mereka calon atlet voli di masa depan.

"Kei, mungkin tidak ya kalo putera kita punya kelincahan aku dan kepintaran kamu?"

Shoyo yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kei menoleh pada sang suami yang tidak berhenti memberi usapan menyenangkan di perutnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku kasihan kalau sampai terjadi."

"Kenapa, Kei tidak suka kalau putra kita mirip aku. Kei gamau lihat anak yang lincah, Kei masih benci aku yang tidak bisa diam, Kei ..."

Bibir Shoyo dikecup. Sudah bukan trimester pertama atau ke dua. Emosinya tetap sensitif.

"Bukan begitu."

"LALU APA?!"

Duh ngambek.

"Kalau sempurna seperti itu dia bisa jadi populer. Dan sejauh pengalamanku sebagai cowok populer," Kei mengaduh sebab perutnya dicubit, "Sakit, sayang. Well, kau akan paham alasanku saat nanti putera kita dewasa, dia akan membuat kita kerepotan di tanggal 14 Maret setiap tahunya sampai dia menikah. Percaya saja, buktinya ada di depanmu, sayang."

"Tapi ... aku ingin dia punya kepintaranmu agar bisa mewujudkan semua mimpinya."

"Well, aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku bukan karena aku pintar. Tapi karena kau ada di sampingku dan kau tidak pernah menyerah untuk mempercayaiku maka aku bisa meraihnya."

"Jadi aku salah jika mengharapkannya lincah. Ah kau benar, aku lupa Akiteru juga pergi karena lehernya terlilit tali pusat. Terima kasih sudah membuatku paham bahwa lincah tidak pernah bagus."

"Sayang, aku tidak mengatakan itu. Sungguh, putera kita sangat bahagia karena mewarisinya darimu."

Kei mengecup dahi Shoyo.

"Dia akan lincah dan kita akan ada untuk semua mimpi yang dicapainya. Percayalah."

12.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba. Hayalannya soal kepanikan bersalin tidak sepenuhnya terjadi. Kei berfungsi lebih baik dari seharusnya yang kurang dan tak terbayangkan adalah Shoyo tidak bisa mengenyahkan trauma dari persalinannya yang pertama.

13.

Kei menyangga dahinya di sisi dalam tautan tangan. Kei terus berdoa. Dia tidak berhenti. Kei tidak akan berhenti mengirimkan permohonannya.

"Tolong selamatkan isteri dan puteraku."

14.

Ketika akhirnya Shoyo membuka mata. Kei menghujaninya dengan banyak kecupan dan ucapan terima kasih. Bayi lelaki yang dibalut selimut kuning diserahkan. Shoyo menyusuri garis wajah bayinya dengan ujung jari yang gemetar.

"Namanya Tsukishima Tobio. Aku mengambilnya dari namamu. Dan seperti keinginanmu dia punya banyak porsi kemiripan dari pihakku."

Shoyo tersenyum. Matanya terpejam saat Kei meletakan kecupan lagi. Lalu setelah ia bisa fokus, jemarinya menyentuh pinggiran selimut bayi Tobio. Shoyo memanggilnya. Nama putranya yang berdetak dan bernapas.

"Halo, Tobio-chan."

15.

Tsukishima Tobio itu atlet voli kebanggaan sekolahnya. Gerakan Tobio lincah juga punya insting bermain yang bagus. Dia menempati posisi setter sebagai komando yang pintar dan nekat. Jika ditanya mengapa dia begitu hebat dalam bermain voli, Tobio akan menjawab.

"Karena aku anak ayah dan ibuku."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Akan ada 3 cerita tambahan :)


End file.
